


Boo

by loominescent



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Ghost In A Box, Haunted House, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Past Character Death, Possession, Slow Burn, Torture, ghost - Freeform, lucas really likes teasing jungwoo, older brother, takes a while - Freeform, they try to solve the murder together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loominescent/pseuds/loominescent
Summary: there’s a dead boy in his room. well he’s in the dead boys room, actually. he just says it’s his.





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no clue how this will play out for now... so please jus bear with me

"jungwoo can you please get off your lazy ass and help us take in boxes?"

"excuse me? language?" 

"right... but still-"

"honey, please get out the car before i have to hear your fathers incessant swearing again."

he groaned, yawning. stretching out his arms he finally stepped out the car, his lega faltering when he made contact with the gravel of the driveway.

"ow, oh no!" he exaggerated, falling to his knees. "i think i just bruised one of my legs! the pain, the pa-ow."

his mother sighed. "mark, did you have to kick him in his leg."

"yes."

jungwoo looked up, ignoring the dull pain that was throbbing in his calf and glared at his brother who smiled at him sweetly before walking over to the house, a box in his hands. he whined.

"b-but i'm the good child..." he murmured, just loud enough for his mother to hear. "what if i drop a box and hurt myself?"

"then you'll heal," she responded, holding out a bag of books. "now take these _inside_."

he exhaled heavily, standing up from his crouched position on the ground and taking the box out of his mothers small arms, hoisting it up on his shoulder.

the house was surprisingly big, despite there only going to be six people living in it. him, his brothers mark and jaehyun, their mother and father, along with a baby sister that wouldnt be born for another eight months.

he checked it out online, and it had five rooms, which was one thing he was happy about. he wouldnt have to share with either of them.

he pushed the door open from its cracked position and gave the hallway a once over, before placing the heavy bag on the floor and going out to get more things to bring in.  


"jungwoo, hurry up and help bring the rest of the stuff in! it looks at if its gonna pour!" his fathers voice pulled his attention to the car and the many boxes that still lay sprawled out on the front lawn, then towards the sky, and a shiver went down his spine.

he hated talking about it since mark and jaehyun always took the piss out of him for being scared, but jungwoo had a horrifying fear of storms, and it didnt seem to be going away any time soon.

the fear had developed when he was around 6 in the early hours of the morning, when his family were asleep. they were all heavy sleepers.

the storm was particularly bad, with wind causing the raindrops to smash against his window like hail and the trees to whip around as if theyd gone crazy.

all the different events taking place kept him up and shaking in his bed for hours until the storm reached its peak, and a tree branch from outside of his window had managed to smash it, causing shards to fly everywhere, with some even managing to cut jungwoo. the elements ran rampant in his room and jungwoo emitted the loudest and most shrill scream his throat could muster.

somehow, that managed to wake everyone up.

the sight of the worsening weather above him had caused him to trip over his own feet rushing out of the doorway, taking box after box into the house.

“come on you guys!” he yelled behind him. “we cant be out here when it starts raining!”

a faint 'dramatic' could be heard from behind his shoulder as he placed each box in the hallway.

by the time it began raining, and very hard at that, everyone was inside the house.

mark was out cold on the sofa, heavy snores leaving his mouth, jaehyun was flicking through the different channels on the tv, his father was surfing the internet looking for a new stove (they’d just discovered theirs was broken) and his mother was on the phone to their aunt. jungwoo, though, sat on the couch with his knees drawn into his chest and eyes shut tightly.

his father sighed, looking up through his glasses. “jungwoo, you really have to get over this fear you have of storms. if you carry on like this, people arent really going to take you seriously.”

opening his eyes slowly, his son glared at him. “w-well maybe if you took me seriously when i was younger, none of this would be ha- _SHIT!_ ”

a loud roll of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning fell from the sky, and jungwoo found himself shaking slightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

jaehyun groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope this is better than it looks... haha uh please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> theres a high chance i’ll edit this, the deadline for the draft is coming up later on today and i didnt want to lose it so i had to publish it quickly! sorry!


End file.
